Santana Lopez Must Die
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: What happens when Santana's girlfriends all find out about each other? Includes Quinntana, Brittana, Santina, and of course, Pezberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there my amazing readers! I know, I know, I've got so many stories to work on, and now I add another one! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I was watching one of my all time favorite movies, John Tucker must die, and then BOOM! This baby was born! I promise that I'm not abandoning any of my other stories! Anyway lol here's my new story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_I was in seventh grade when I realized I was invisible,Well, not that kind of invisible where you can't see me, No, it was more like I was just,you know, kind of anonymous. It's not that I didn't try, I mean, people just saw me as a real loser. Of course, when it came to love...Yeah, That sucked, S-U-C-K-E-D, Sucked. There was another thing working against me._

"Hi." I smile at a boy who just walked into my new 'home' Right now I'm standing in the middle of yet another new house trying to unpack

"Hey, I'm Justin, I live just next door and, uh, my mom sent me over with these brownies or something." I nod as he hands me the plate of brownies

"Oh, hi, I'm Rachel, W-We just moved here, I mean, duh- the boxes and everything."

"Holy jama lama," Justin says cutting me off in the middle of my rant

_That other thing is... my mom,_

"Hi, I'm Shelby." The boy quickly pulls the plate out of my hands and hands it to my mom

"Um... I made these for you, Be careful; you're hot, I mean they're hot, So hot."

_She's never had any trouble landing men, She's just had trouble keeping them, I used to keep track, but I found it exhausting, So, I just call 'em all... Skip,_

"Hi, Rachel, I'm going... to be... your new... father." Each word was spoken by a different man my mother brought home

"Maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves now, Skip." I say to my mother's current 'boyfriend'

"It's, uh, it's Steve, kiddo, Why do you keep calling me Skip?"

_Because, eventually that's what they all do. It's happened so many times that my mom's developed a very mature reaction, A quick therapy session... or two... or three... and then we pack up the car and flee to another town. Okay, maybe being invisible does have its advantages, Because, moving all the time I never had to deal with the whole 'awkward good-bye' thing._

_But enough about me, This story isn't even about me, It's about her, Santana Lopez. Let's face it, Captain of the basketball team, her family's loaded and she_ _looks somewhere between_ _a model and a Greek godess_

"Lopez!" Some guy cheers from the bleachers as Santana leads the team towards another victory

"Let's go, San! Kill the Bobcats! Not real bobcats, I mean, they're endangered." A tall blonde sitting next to me says. Why did I even come to this game? I look around the gym and spot an asian girl in front of a video camera

"This is Tina Cohen-Chang, It's no question who's taking the Titans to State this year," She starts before Santana comes and grabs the microphone

"Santana Lopez here, also known as Tana, Snixx,"

"Snixx!" A boy with a Mohawk shouts giving Santana a high five before she continues

"Some people call me Satan, but I'm best known as El Capitan." Santana smirks before running towards the rest of her team

"Ho-ho, Quinn!" a boy calls out from the back row of the bleachers, causing everyone to focus on the cheerios routine

"Shake it, baby!" another boy calls out

"Short skirts equals talent," Tina says rolling her eyes, still standing in front of the camera

"Quinn's hot!" Yet another boy shouts

"Go Titans!" Quinn yells

"Go Titans!" the Cheerios yell out together

Right now I'm at Breadstix where I just started working as a waitress. It's really the only place in this small town where I could actually get a job

"Hey, Table six." Harmony, another waitress here, says as she walks past me

_I remember the first time I spoke to Santana Lopez, It's not like she blew me away or anything, I mean, I was totally in control,_

"Hi." She smiles at me

"Yes, I mean... no, I-I mean, y..." I stutter out like an idiot

"I'm... not quite ready to order." Santana says, still smiling

"Thanks," I reply before curtsying and walking away

Please tell me I did not just curtsy

I look at Santana's table and see a girl sit next to her and kiss her lips. What was I thinking? Of course a girl like that already has a girlfriend

_That's Tina Cohen-Chang, she's editor of the Muckraker, in the Brainiacs, Runs Mckinley High's TV station, and editor of the Thunderclap, Future Filmmakers of America, Big Sisters, Adopt-A-Shut-In, and... I think that's it,_

"I've decided to write a children's book."

_Oh, and she's writing a children's book_

Tina starts reading the menu out loud, which happens to be in Italian

"You are so sexy when you speak Italian," Santana says as I walk over to take their order. I stand in front of the table as they start to kiss

"Mm...Uh, do you guys...want a minute?" I ask before going back into the kitchen. The next day, I'm walking out of the kitchen with two pitchers of water when I see a different girl sitting down at the table

_Whoa, scratch that, She's got two girlfriends. That one's Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader,.Sort of self-explanatory,_

"And Molly's all, Why don't we 'Stomp, Fight, Roar?''' Quinn says

''Stomp, Fight, Roar?'' Santana scoffs

"I know! I mean, at halftime? What a dud." I walk up to them about to ask what they'd like to order, when Santana raises a finger at me

"Two green salads, dressing on the side, Salmon for her, Lobster for me." She says without ever looking away from Quinn

"I love when you do that," Quinn says leaning towards Santana

"I love doing that," Santana replies, moving closer to the blonde

"I love that you love that I love you doing that," Quinn says while kissing Santana's neck

"And, no need to rush between courses," Santana says before kissing Quinn

"That top looks so hot on you. I bet it's even hotter off of you," I roll my eyes at that line while I head for the kitchen. The next day she's back only this time with another girl

"Never been here before, babe, so I hope they have good vegetarian," She says as she sits down at her usual table

_Okay, stop it already, Three girlfriends?_

"Oh, no! Veal?" Santana shouts jumping out of her seat "I'm sorry, Let's just go, You know, if I wanted to torture animals I'd go to a medical lab!"

"Hey," The girl says softly, while Santana sits back down

"Which, I would never do, 'cause they torture animals."

_Okay, I'm not passing judgment but, for whatever reason being a vegan teen activist is usually code for 'easy,' That's Brittany S Peirce. She has this reputation of hooking up with everyone in school_

"You know, for you, I don't have to give up all meat." She smiles at Santana

_See? I'm not making this stuff up_

"I don't get it, I mean, these girls all seem so confident and cool, How do they not know that Santana's cheating on all of them?" I ask Harmony as we stand outside of the kitchen

"She's a total operator, She goes out with girls from different cliques, so that they never actually talk to each other, And then she tells them that her father won't let her date during basketball season, so they'll have to keep it a secret." She explains to me

"How'd you learn all this stuff?" I ask

"I don't know, Just a guess." She sobs before running off. Something tells me it wasn't just a guess

The next day at school I see Santana walking through the halls like she owns the place. I mean, I guess she kind of does, but that's besides the point. It looks like everybody at Mckinley truly does love her. She manages to send one of her charming smiles to each of her girlfriends and none of them even notice each other. I don't know, Santana was confident in her system for juggling girls, but even she couldn't anticipate the events of Black Tuesday

"Coach Beiste is on her honeymoon, so we're combining all first period gym classes," Coach Sylvester shouts, causing everyone to graon "Yeah, yeah, I know, We all hate each other,"

"No, we hate you!" Some girl shouts from the bleachers

"Okay, Jennifer, Alison, Molly, Sarah, Denise and Kimmi, this side!" Coach shouts pointing to the left side of the volley ball net that's set up in the gym

"My name is Lucretia!" Kimmi shouts

"On this side, I want Brittany, Quinn, Tina and what's-your-face." She shouts pointing at me

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry."

"All right, ladies... let's play ball!" Coach blows the whistle as we take our positions

"You're Quinn, right? I'm Rachel." I introduce myself to the blonde cheerleader

"So?" She asks rolling her eyes, before grabbing the volley ball. I guess I should of expected that kind of reaction

"You weren't at the party last night, Where were you?" I hear some girl ask Tina

"Well, this is totally on the DL, I mean, not fit to print, I'm dating, Santana Lopez." Even though she whispers I heard her, and by the look on Quinn's face, she heard her too. The blonde takes the ball that's in her hand and throws it at the back of Tina's head

"Hey!" She shouts, turning around to glare at Quinn

"Sorry, It slipped." The blonde shrugs

"Okay, All right, I'm fine, Okay, everybody, Let's play." She says before the ball smacks her in the face this time "You know what?" She walks towards Quinn "That was no accident!"

"She's mine! Stay away from her!" Quinn shouts in Tina's face, before pushing her

"Oh, you little brat!" Tina shouts as she pushes back. The two girls continue shoving each other until Brittany jumps between then

"Oh! Girls! Peace and love! Come on! No girl is worth fighting over! Stop!" She shouts as she tries to pull them apart

"There's nothing to fight about! Santana Lopez is mine!"

"Oh!" Brittany exclaims before she grabs a ball and throws it at the shorter blonde

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouts towards Brittany

"I'm dating Santana Lopez." Quinn glares at the taller girl before throwing a ball towards her, but Brittany ducks and it smacks me in the face

"Enough!" Coach Sylvester shouts as she tries to separate the girls "I said enough! Let's get back to the game!" But they didn't listen

Quinn ran over to the cart filled with balls and just starts throwing them at Tina, while Tina is just catching them and throwing them at Brittany, and Brittany is screaming while trying to throw the balls at Quinn. I'm not even sure how, but at one point, Quinn just grabbed a bag full of balls and started swinging them, hitting me in the process, causing me to fall to the floor. She also managed to take down Brittany, but Tina tripped over some balls before Quinn could make it to her. It was at that point that the blonde decided to jump on Tina's back. I roll my eyes at how ridiculous they're being as I grab the whistle that's around Coach Sylvester's neck and blow it, causing everyone to stop whatever it was that I was doing

"This girl is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking it out on her you're, please excuse my language, beating the shit out of each other?!"

"Language!" Coach Sylvester shouts before grabbing her whistle out of my hand

"Detention, You, you, you and you!" She shouts pointing at Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and then me

"Who is that?" I hear Tina asks as I walk towards the door

"I don't know, Pam... something." Quinn says, causing me to roll my eyes. Did I not just tell her my name before all this madness occurred? Now I have detention and I wasn't even involved! I guess you don't really have to date Santana Lopez to be effected by her


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel storms towards the library, where detention is being held, feeling angrier than she's ever felt her entire life. It isn't fair. Those other girls are stupid enough to fall for Santana's 'Keep it a secret' act, and she's being punished! She doesn't understand what's so great about Santana Lopez anyway. Sure she's popular, she's rich, and even Rachel had to admit Santana was hot, but are all of those things really worth being treated like that? Rachel's mood calms a little bit when she walks into the library and spots a girl singing Celine Dion's 'Because you loved me'. The poor girl sounded awful, but it was cute how hard she was trying. The girl continued to sing until she turned around and spotted Rachel

"Sorry, it's, uh." The girl stuttered, obviously embarrassed that she'd been caught

"Celine Dion, I understand." Rachel says

"Yeah, Yeah, it is." The other girl smiles

"Yeah, you can't really hum to Celine."

"No, once you've started, you're kind of obligated to belt it out." The girl jokes "I'm sorry you had to hear that, I know that my voice isn't the best."

"Yeah." Rachel agrees "I mean, it's not bad, but maybe it could use some work, I'm a singer, I can help, you know, I'm going to shut up beofre I insult you again." The girl laughs, reaching her hand out to Rachel

"I'm Sugar. You're from Chemistry, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm Rachel." She shakes Sugar's hand before looking around the room, noticing it's empty "So, um, where is everybody?" Sugar gives Rachel a confused look "Detention?"

"You came early to detention?" Sugar chuckles. Rachel blushes, embarrassed

"Oh, um, well, it's, you know, I would hate to miss a minute of being... detained." The girls laugh beofre hearing something from the other side of the library window . They look out to see Santana flirting with some girl

"Ugh." Rachel groans annoyingly. Seriously, doesn't Santana ever take a break?

"Oh, Wow, That's not, uh, usually the reaction she gets from girls, It's generally more like a..." Sugar squeals, jumping up and down. Rachel laughs at the accurate impression of the mindless girls in this school

"Yeah, okay, 'Jerk' isn't really my type." Sugar nods, understanding exactly where Rachel is coming from

"Yeah, you're right, she can have her jerk moments." Rachel stares at the other girl for a moment, clearly confused with that response

"Oh, I thought she was you guys' God or whatever." Rachel only half jokes. It just seems like Santana has got everyone in this school eating out of the palm of her hand

"You're close, she's my older sister." Rachel's eyes go wide, clearly not expecting that

"Oh, You're the other Lopez?"

"What is that? Is that, like, 'the loser Lopez'?" Sugar asks, sounding offended

"Oh, no, no, That's not what I meant, I just, you just don't look.." Rachel stops herself before she says something stupid again

"Tan, Curvy, or capable of inciting an all-girl smackdown? No, you're right, it's-it's cool, I'll let you in on a secret, though, my mom... says I'm special on the inside." Sugar says, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and heading towards the door

"Good for you." Rachel smiles

"Yeah." The younger Lopez says before walking out the door

* * *

Quinn walked through the halls of Mckinley, looking for Santana. She's not a hundred percent sure what's going on, but she was determined to get some answers. She finally spots the girl she's looking for, so she walks towards her and grabs her arm

"Santana? Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks, looking awkwardly at Santana's friends, Sam and Finn

"Yeah, sure, Later, guys." The Latina says as Quinn drags her away

"Later, San." The boys call, running down the hall

"So, what's up?" Santana asks, noticing that her and Quinn have the hall to themselves

"In PE today, some loser said that she went out with you."

"Really? And you believed her?" Santana asks, sounding hurt

"No, I mean, I don't know, you can't have a girlfriend,"

"In basketball season, but if I could, you know who it'd be. You know, I don't know why girls say stuff like that, I mean, I think they're just jealous of what we have, Because we share something special, Something we don't have to label, You know, it's... it's an unspoken bond, and I just love how secure you're being..." Quinn smiles as Santana carries on with her speech. How could she have ever doubted this girl?

* * *

All four girls are now sitting in the library, waiting for detention to begin. While Tina, Brittany, and Quinn just glare at each other, Rachel tries really hard to not roll her eyes at their stupidity. She might think they're acting stupid, but the last thing she needs to do is piss off these girls. She's seen what happens when they get mad

"All right, detention has begun, I'll be right back, no talking!" The Spanish teacher, Will Schuester announces as he walks out of the room

"So, I talked to San," Quinn says once they're alone "It was sweet, she felt bad for you, she said that you were jealous because, we share something special, something that we didn't have to label because it's,"

"Because it's our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Brittany interrupts

"And it hurts me to hear you question it? Because," Tina jumps in

"You're the only girl for me?!" All three girls shout simultaneously

"Damn! She said the same thing to all of us." Quinn says, pissed off at herself that she didn't see through Santana's act

"Figures, she makes up with us, and then she hooks up with us,"

"You guys hooked up?" Tina interrupts Brittany, clearly disgusted and furious at this information

"Santana and I share something special," Brittany explains

"Oh, what, that you've both been in your pants?" Tina glares at Brittany

"We share a vegan/nonviolent outlook on life."

"Hippie slut." Quinn coughs

"Oh, nice, Quinn, It's not like everyone doesn't know, that Little Miss Cheerleader brings it on."

"You, too?" Tina asks, shocked

"Santana and I belong together, she is the team captain, and I am the head cheerleader,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what kind of cheerleader?" Brittany replied

"Oh, like she'd take either of you two seriously!" Tina shouts

"Do not lump me with her!" Brittany shouts, pointing to the cheerleader

"Oh, so, what, now you're better than me?!" Quinn shouts

"Shut up," Rachel whispers, growing irritated with the other girls in the room

"What?" Quinn asks

"Excuse me?" Tina says

"What?" Brittany asks

"Sorry, S-Sorry." Rachel stutters, lowering her head. She does not need to anger these girls. She's still hurting from the ball that hit her face

"You have something to say?" Quinn hisses, showing off her best HBIC glare

"Uh, No, it's none of my business." Rachel says quietly, just hoping they'll let it go

"What?" Brittany asks. Rachel sighs heavily, if these girls want to know what she thinks so badly, then she'll tell them

"Okay, let me guess, Does she always use pet names like ''baby'' and ''sweetheart''? Yeah, it's not out of affection, It's so she won't mix up your names, and she's all about an unspoken bond, or something special, but never about a relationship, and the whole arrangement was your idea,so you feel guilty that she cheated,"

"Oh, my God, You're dating Santana, too!" Tina shouts, cutting off Rachel

"No, uh, no, I just knew someone like her, Skip." Rachel explains

"She's right, I mean, she's always making me feel guilty." Brittany says, reality slapping her in the face. How did they not know?

"Yeah," Quinn agrees

"It seems to me, that if a girl treats you like that," Rachel begins

"You'd break up with her, Blah-blah-blah-blah. Santana would have another girlfriend in a second." Quinn cuts her off

"No, I didn't say, 'break up,' I'd get even." Rachel smirks

"Who are you?" Tina asks curiously. Rachel opens her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted

"I know! You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!" Brittany shouts

"No, I.." Rachel tries again

"Then you got taken away for bulimia?" Brittany continues

"No,"

"Fat camp?" The blonde tries again, running out of ideas

"No, My name's," Rachel began

"Hey! No talking!" Mr Schuester cuts her off, poking his head into the library

"My name is,"

"No... talking!" He shouts again

* * *

RACHEL'S POV

I get home and immediately toss myself onto the couch. Today was exhausting to say the least. Who knew so much could happen in one day? I got into a fight, without really fighting, I met Sugar, who I should probably apologize to for being so rude, and I told Quinn, Tina, and Brittany exactly what kind of situation they were in. I kind of wish I could of told them my name though. All in all it was a very interesting day

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Uh oh. Looks like my interesting day isn't over. My mom stomps into the living room, looking extremely angry "The school just called. You got detention for fighting, Rachel?!"

"I wasn't fighting, mom, I promise. These girls all started arguing for some guy and I just happened to be there." She seems to believe my story, because her face softens and she nods her head

"I believe you." She says, sitting down on the love seat "You're lucky they called me and not your father."

"What would he have done?" I asked, irritated that my mom would even bring him up "Ha? Climb off of Hiram for a second to answer his phone?"

"That's enough, Rachel." My mom says in a stern voice "You need to show your father more respect."

"Leroy lost all my respect when he cheated on you and abandoned me." I hiss angrily. My mom sighs heavily, running her fingers through her hair. I don't know why she's always standing up for my father, when he clearly doesn't deserve it. He cheated on my mom with a man who works in his office. I am not disgusted that he slept with a man, I am not homophobic, being bisexual that would make me a hypocrite, what I'm disgusted with is his infidelity. He and my mom were together almost ten years!

"That was nine years ago, Rachel." I know how long it's been, she doesn't need to remind me. I just think it's my dad's fault that my mom dates the kind of guys she does. She wants love so badly, that she'll try to find it with anyone "Maybe you should call,"

"No." I cut her off, knowing what she was going to suggest

"I won't force you to." My mother nods "Well, I'm in a hurry." She announces, jumping off the couch "I've got a big date tonight."

"Drummer?" I tease

"Doctor, Well, veterinarian, Technician." I chuckle. Really? Well, that's new

"So you're dating a dog nurse?" My mom smiles, when we hear a knock at the door

"I'll get it." She says, running towards the door "Rachel! You've got a friend at the door!"

"What?!" I shout, running towards the front door. I stare at my 'friend', wondering what she's doing here. Before I can ask her, I hear a car horn outside

"He's here!" My mother shouts, running out the door "Have fun, girls!" I watch her get into the car before I close the door

"Rachel, right?" Tina finally speaks up

"Yeah, Rachel." I answer, confusion washing over me. I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing here, when I hear another knock on the door. I open it to find the HBIC standing at my doorstep

"I wanna bring down you-know-who." Quinn whispers, walking into my house without another word. I hear yet another knock at my door before I can speak up. I don't even have to think about who it is when I open it this time

"Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in Santana Lopez's case, I'll make an exception." Brittany exclaims, standing next to the other girls

"I don't even know her." I say, already knowing what they were suggesting. I know I said I'd get even, but I didn't think they'd want me to get involved

"So? You don't know anyone, You're like the Swiss, You're neutered." Brittany says

"Uh, it's neutral," Tina corrects "Rachel, if the three of us tried this alone, we would kill each other."

"You brought us here, You showed us that we have something in common." Brittany explains

"Exactly, We all wanna kill Santana Lopez." Quinn says, crossing her arms

"Wow."


End file.
